Amor Extravagante
by Salome Kaiba
Summary: Este es un fic que va dedicado a una de mis escritoras favoritas llamada Sakuraby . El volver a ver a una persona y no haber confesado el sentimiento en el momento mas oportuno al llegar a verlo de nuevo puedo dar arrepentimiento de no haberce llenado de
1. Chapter 1

_Si ya se que mis historias no son buenas pero al fracaso de la anterior eh decidido escribir este fic , que es dedicado a Sakuraby_

_Amor extravagante_

_Aclaraciones: entre " " pensamientos_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Era una mañana normal, muy tranquila en el apartamento de los Ishtar. El día pasa muy tranquilo en realidad como todos los días, hasta que regresa Ishizu de su largo día en el museo del Cairo y su hermano Marick quien hace 3 horas regreso del colegio le da una noticia:_

_Ishizu te ah llegado una carta que por cierto leí y dice que…_

_No me digas yo misma la leo y gracias por respetar el supuesto tratado de PRIVACIDAD ¬¬_

_En ese momento Ishizu abre el sobre antes ya abierto y empieza a leer:_

_Señorita Ishizu se le ah invitado para una reunión de duelistas en un Resort en Domino City …_

_En esta reunión se contara con la siguiente pauta o programa:_

_Al llegar a la hora pautada al Resort (9:00 AM) el día 20/10/05 se permitirá ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y arreglar sus cosas hasta la hora de la reunión: 11:00 AM_

_Luego se les explicara la didáctica de esta especie de reunión y luego de esto se pasara a escoger las horas y los días para los previstos duelos._

_El fin de esto es reunir a los 50 duelistas mas importantes del mundo para definir sus respectivos logros en el duelo de monstruos, y por supuesto definir a el Rey (a) y Príncipe (a) del duelo de monstruos._

_En la siguiente lista ubicara los duelistas de mayor importancia en este evento:_

_Yugi Moto_

_Seto Kaiba_

_May Valentain_

_Joy Willer_

_Rex Raptor_

_Wiwell Underwood_

_Macko Tsunami_

_Marick Ishtar _

_Ishizu Isthar _

_Doug Deblin _

_Entre otros …_

_Se aspira su asistencia…_

_Atte: Corporación Kaiba_

_Ahhhhhhyyyyyyyy no puedo creer que este Kaiba todavía siga con esa estupidez…. Que molestia no pienso ir otra ves aya ni tengo deseos de volver a ver su estupida e engreída cara ¬¬( tono muy molesto de parte de la morena)_

_Hermanita no crees que tengas que verle la cara todos lo los días tu puedes esperar en t habitación y enla piscina o en el banquete (empieza a bababearce)_

_Con toda esa comida y GRATIS¡¡¡¡¡. O es otra cosa la por la que no quieres ir…. Tal ves por que te pone nerviosa ver otra ves a tu ojiazul jajajajajaja_

_AHHHHH MARICK retratate de lo que acabas de decir ahora mismo a mi no me gusta Kaiba a mi no me gustan los tipos presumidos y que se creen la ultima botella de agua del desierto¡¡¡¡ _

_Jajajaja pero hermanita si tu diario dice lo mismo pero al contrario " se me salio mas de la cuenta U.U"_

_Como has dicho Marick has leído mi diario¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ agrrrggrgrgrg ya vas a ver Marick aaa _

_Eyyyy espere hermanita no me hagas daño y pórtate bien haciendo todo lo que yo digo cuando lleguemos aya y no matándome en este momento_

_Aja y por que debo a hacer eso si no puedes sobornarme si tengo mí diario y lo puedo quemar y tus palabras que les va a parar la gente_

_Yo no dije que tuviera tu diario, tengo 20 copias de el jajajajajaja así que vamos a ir y me obedecerás cuando lleguemos aya hasta que nos vallamos y si cumples todo te daré las 20 copias_

_Uyyyy ni modo cuando partimos?_

_Según lo que me dijo el cartero partimos en mañana porque Seto Kaiba dijo que los que estaban en esa lista especial deben estar un día antes para relajarse y prepararse para lo que viene así que mañana a las 6:00 AM un avión privado nos viene a buscar así que prepara todo adorada hermanita y prepárate psicológicamente por que… en fin verlo con tus propios ojos es mejor que yo te lo diga_

_Ver que ¿?_

_Ya veras…_

_Capitulo II_

_La Llegada_

_Al llegar al hotel Ishizu y Marick se encontraron con todos sus antiguos amigos…_

_Que alegría volverte a ver decían todos, al parecer acababan de llegar al igual que Ishizu y su hermano _

_Oigan por que no subimos y dejamos y arreglamos nuestras cosas y nos metemos en la piscina¡¡¡¡ decía Joy_

_Muy bien dijeron todos_

_Y así emprendieron a cumplir el plan de Joy_

_Al llegar abajo se encontraron la sorpresa de ver a Mokuba , _

_Hola como están, espero que disfruten su estadía_

_Joy preguntado con curiosidad: dime Mokuba tu hermano también se queda ¿_

_Así es Joy_

_Marick diciéndole a Ishizu es voz baja: dile que le diga a su hermano que baje a tomar sol y a que les de un adelanto de lo que se trata esto y dile que lo mandas a decir tu_

_Moki le podrías decir a tu hermano (diciendo todo lo que su hermano le mando a decir)_

_Tranquila Isis el viene a la piscina._

_Joy y Tristan riéndose_

_Se puede saber de que se ríen? Dice Tea _

_Nos reímos de que no se imaginan a kaiba en traje de baño debe verse absurdo jajaj ese no tiene ni la mitad de mi físico jjajajajajajaja no solo eso decía Tristan a kaiba en traje de baño jajajaja_

_Y May diciendo pero están seguros que el no tiene nadaaaa jajaja riéndose _

_Más seguros imposible¡¡¡ jajajaja_

_Serenity sonrojada pero el es lindo bueno digo me gustan sus ojos y…_

_Mi amor los ojos de Kaiba son muy lindos a que chica no le gustan_

_May tiene razón Kaiba no podrá tener nada pero aun así sigue siendo lindo de cara algo sonrojada diciendo esta _

_Pero Serenity no crees que yo soy mas lindo de cara, ah no de ninguna manera yo soy mas lindo de cara que el Doug y Kaiba diciendo Tristan _

_Pero yo opino que; en eso sale Kaiba del ascensor y entrando por la puerta de vidrio _

_Yo opino que Kaiba es lindo y el es tan perfecto bueno digo según el que no creo que su apariencia física la deje a un lado no creen ehyyyy estoy aquí por que me hacen señas que que que ¿?_

_Gracias, por el halago Ishizu pero eso no lo dices tu nada mas también lo dice miles de chicas y sobre todo Amanda_

"_ayy que eh dicho un momento quien es Amanda será que es su no no puede ser no es posible y porque no si el es guapo"_

_En eso ella voltea y ve nada más y nada menos que aun hombre con todos sus bíceps y tríceps absolutamente marcados y su nombre es Seto Kaiba_

_En el pensamiento de todas las chicas: "ummm pero si esta rico y bueno que hombre tan atractivo noo eso no es un hombre eso es un ángel uyy ya me quiero morir de ser así esta mejor que Yami¡¡¡¡ "_

_En eso ven a una linda chica rubia de ojos ámbar de espectacular figura superando por lejos a todas las chicas de ahí:_

_Mi muñeco lindo no me presentas a estos duelistas:_

_Claro belleza_

_Ello son Yugi, Tea, May , Ishizu, Marick, Tristan, Doug, Joy , Serenity y los otros tres no han llegado_

_Umm pero guapos son Yugi y Doug pero nadie como tu mi hermoso ojiazul _

_Como lo supuse pero no te eh presentado :_

_Ella es mi NOVIA y su nombre es Amanda , es una modelo profesional que vino a acompañarme nada más 3 días antes de que se valla a la Francia a modelar pero regresa en 15 días_

_May diciéndole a Tea y a Serenity: bueno cuando se valla esa idiota sin cerebro nos deja a Kaiba y no los turnamos un DIA en mi cuarto (diciendo esto con la cara mas perversa que pueda haber ) un dia en el tuyo y un dia en el tuyo ah si Ishizu se nos une un dia para ella jajajajaj todas riéndose jajajaja_

_Todos las miran extrañadas :que ya uno no se puede reír decía May_

_Al irse Kaiba un momento ya que lo llamaba su hermano aprovecho Amanda para decir:_

_QUE LES QUE DE CLARO QUE MIENSTRAS NO ESTE A MI NADIE DE USTEDES RESBALOSAS ME TOCA A MI SETO KAIBA ASI QUE ALEJENSE DE EL QUE ESE BOMBON ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS Y SI USTEDES (diciéndole a los hombres) ES GAY MAS VALE QUE SE ALEJE DE EL TAMBIEN Y LAS QUIERO A 10 METROS DE EL LES QUEDO CLARO_

_Y si no lo hacemos que nos vas a hacer diciendo esto ultimo May_

_QUE LES VOY A HACER LE VOY A ARRUNIAR SU VIDA Y TENGO MEDIOS MAS VALE QUE ME TEGAN MIEDO… y en eso se va_

_Uyyy como me cae mal esa rubia oxigenada diciendo Tea , coincido contigo diciendo May y Serenity en eso escuchan que alguien llora_

_Y se voltean y es nada más y nada menos que Isis_

_Y en eso sale corriendo topándose con Kaiba_

"_O no lo que me faltaba"_

_Que diablos te pasa Ishtar ¿?_

_Nada que te importe en eso Kaiba la agarra del brazo y la pone muy cerca de su cara haciendo que ella se ponga roja y evitando contacto directo a sus ojos para evitar sonrojarse más_

_Dime que te pasa en eso pasa Amanda y le dice a Kaiba: veámonos mi amor , después arreglaremos esto Ishizu_

_En eso estalla aun mas en llanto Isis_

_Esto solo me pasa a mi tal ves Marick tenia razón en que yo no quería venir por no verlo de nuevo sniff sniff gua gua gua si me gusta y ahora mas que lo vi. Completo de pies a cabeza y me duele mas ahora por antes me dolía verlo por que no podía confesarle lo que sentía por cobarde pero al no hacerlo perdí la oportunidad de saber si le gustaba y si me daba una oportunidad como mi deseo mas profundo de tener el puesto de Amanda pero ahora me duelo mucho mas porque ahora tiene novia y es mas no mucho mas bonita que yo , que oportunidad tengo yo con alguien tan seguro y hermosa sniff sniff . _

_Continuara…_

_Espero que le aya gustado y les explicara el porque de poner dos capítulos gustos , me dirán burra pero no se subir capítulos a mis historias y les puse dos por si no puedo mas o menos sepan un poco mas de la historia , pero si alguien me puede ayudar con mi problema se lo agradecería y por favor dejen reviews dejando sus criticas, aplausos o sus adoradas y bien recibidas opiniones y discúlpenme por mis errores ortográficos o de redacción son nueva en esto ¬¬_

_Gracias, por leer y hasta pronto. _

_Au revoir _


	2. Que esta pasando 3

_Holas , pues mil gracias por sus reviews , estoy muy contenta … y debo anunciarles que en este fic va a estar una persona muy especial para mi , que me va a ayudar con la parte de duelos, en realidad el va a ser quien escriba eso y si tienen alguna pregunta sobre esa parte del fic no duden en preguntarle a mi amigo Lexi ya que el va a ser quien escriba los duelos._

_Miyu Motou: Los fic que eh leido que han sido tuyos son excelente , sobre todo el que le dedicaste a Sakuraby esta muy bueno , espero que lo continúes muy pronto, gracias por tu rewie espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y gracias también por ayudarme con mi pequeño problema ._

_Sakuraby: Me alegra tanto que te guste como esta quedando mi fic, la verdad es que también gracias por explicarme como resolver mi percance, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Saludos_

_Afroditacoral: Ok tranquila por agregarme a tu msn pero no me saliste así que yo te voy a agregar si te parece claro, eh leído otros rewie que has puesto en otras historias y veo que te gusta mucho la pareja isisxseto, supongo que esta también te va a gustar ya que yo también soy gran admiradora de esa pareja o cualquier pareja que este con seto acepto el yaoi, aunque si respeto a los que les gusta . _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Amor extravagante chap 3: ¿Que esta pasando?_

_En la noche después de aquel incidente de ishizu , Kaiba organizo un banquete en una mesa enorme en la área de la piscina, realmente se veía hermosa la noche y la mejor parte de todo aunque no para los chicos ya que Amanda tubo un pequeño percance y debió irse ante de lo previsto para lo cual esa era la noche perfecta y ya que no estaba Amanda podían probar sus técnicas de seducción para con Kaiba, ya que las chicas excepto Ishizu hicieron una apuesta y el percance de Amanda le daba mucha ventaja a las chicas, la apuesta trataba de quien podía ir al cuarto de kaiba mas rápido y no precisamente ir al cuarto de el a hablar (ya saben que es ¬¬)._

_La hora que fue pautada para el banquete fue a las 8:00 pm pero las chicas y los chicos exceptuando a ishizu estaban nadando en la piscina desde que llegaron. Eran las 6:30 y ya el cielo estaba oscuro y a esa hora bajo Kaiba a darse un baño en la piscina y ver si Isis estaba para ver que fue lo que había pasado pero al bajar las chicas se guiñaron un ojo en señal que la apuesta ya había empezado y por otro lado Kaiba no vio a Isis por ningún lado por lo que decidió esperar._

_En el cuarto de Isis , Ishizu se encontraba pensativa y algo perturbada ya que se quedo pensando en Kaiba mejor dicho en su figura y en lo atractivo que es pero también quedo perturbada por que ella savia perfectamente que Kaiba es alguien de gran persuasión y ella tenia miedo de que el supiera que ella estaba enamorada de el por lo cual decidió evitar tener el mas mínimo contacto con el para evitar futuras conversaciones que alo mejor no le gustaran escucharlas y ya había decidido no bajar al banquete hasta que su hermano le ordeno que bajase y pues no tubo mas remedio que obedecerlo ._

_Ishizu se puso su traje de baño blanco y encima de el una falda muy bonita rosa y se dejo la parte de arriba sola y se puso unas sandalias altas amarradas hasta arriba de color blancas. Se veía bastante linda y se dejo su cabello suelto, al llegar abajo todos los chicos vieron los hermosa que se veía Ishizu y en eso Kaiba volteo y la vio y en eso pensó: "realmente se ve muy atractiva pero me preocupa por que lloraba, iré y le preguntare en privado eso será lo mejor". En eso Kaiba se sale de la piscina y se dirige a Isis lo cual ella se da cuenta de eso y ella se pone al borde de los nervios: _

_Ishizu puedo hablar un momento contigo no te quitare mucho tiempo _

_Muy bien, "tengo toda una vida para escucharte pero con tal de lo que me vallas a decir no me rompa el corazón"_

_En eso se van los dos a un banquito que había en el jardín que estaba algo apartado de la piscina y las chicas no pasaron eso desapercibido y se preguntaron todas si estaban seguras de que Ishizu no estaba en la apuesta pero aparentemente no pero parecía que si ._

_Ishizu lo que debo decirte es que no se porque llorabas pero a pesar de que no seremos muy amigos pero si me importa y me preguntaba si me podías decir porque llorabas?_

"_Hay que le digo, no se que inventar y si le digo la verdad, no será para que pase una pena enorme", este la verdad es que no te puedo decir Kaiba es algo muy personal y preferiría no decirlo. _

_Umm pues la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo pero en fin supongo que debo irme… en eso aparece el inoportuno Marick :_

_DILE DILE …_

_Vete de aquí ya se lo voy a decir, eh Kaiba cambie de opinión si te lo diré.._

_Muy bien dime, pues este la verdad que espero que no te moleste ni te ofenda lo que te voy a decir pero al ver tu novia me sentí mal porque ella es espectacular y yo no y pues me hizo sentir muy mal realmente me hizo sentir muy mal y eso pues es todo " uyy pero que le dije estoy loca ahora va a pensar que estoy celosa"_

_Bueno que te puedo decir ,bueno un secreto entre nosotros es que a mi no me gusta Amanda " que no le gusta como puede ser" es que soy su novio por que es famosa y la publicidad extra no me hace nada mal y como vas a decir que esa barbie recién salida de una fabrica va a ser mas bonita que una chica que es 100 natural y que su belleza es mas despampanante que la de ella , es decir será espectacular de cuerpo pero no es rubia de verdad ni esos ojos son de verdad ni su busto es de ese tamaño , Ishizu ella tiene unas 2o cirugías encima no te preocupes tu eres mas bonita , esto lo dice con una sonrisa de medio lado y le guiña un ojo lo cual hace que la morena se sonroje .. Pues este Kaiba gracias y tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, bueno este debo irme, ¡Espera un segundo ¡ _

_Dime algo más? _

_Si, me preguntaba si podía ver tus ojos más de cerca es que no se si son verdes o grises y me llama mucho la tensión, puedo verlos? Este claro _

_En eso Kaiba se acerca y la ve muy muy muy de cerca de Isis y esto hace que ella se sonroje y aun más cuando ella vio los espectaculares ojos azules del castaño y eso hico que bajara la mirada, _

_Ehy la idea es que me mires para verlos mejor, pero el se dio cuenta porque ella bajo la mirada y en eso se separo de ella y como ya conocen a Kaiba lo molesto que puede ser le hizo una pregunta algo incomoda para la morena:_

_Porque te sonrojaste?_

_Este la verdad bueno me pusiste algo nerviosa al acercarte a mi, no estoy acostumbrada a que un chico tan guapo como tu este tan cerca de mi "QUE DIJE¡¡¡" .._

_A bueno lo lamento mucho pero la verdad muchas gracias por tus halagos, no se porque pero te la pasas elogiándome pero tranquila que no me molesta, kaiba se echa a reír y le guiña un ojo de nuevo y se va dejando a la morena sola…_

_Pero que hice debí desrícelo, era la oportunidad perfecta es decir los dos solos en un jardín de noche , uyy el echo es que soy una idiota como deje que pasara este momento esto no se va a repetir mas , ahora si tengo pensado decirle lo que siento debo buscar otro momento pero este era el mejor en fin ya no puedo hacer mas nada que decirme idiota y arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida pero ahora cambiando en tema me voy a meter un rato en la piscina que con todo esto que ah pasado no eh tenido tiempo._

_Pero como mi hermana ah sido tan idiota¡¡¡¡ sabrá mucho de todo pero nada del amor , bueno en fin si ella no hace nada por ella lo are yo , me voy porque hago mucho por ella y nada por mi así que a conquistar a miles de chicas ¡ _

_Todos ahí en la piscina pasaron un buen rato y Kaiba como siempre discutiendo con Joy y compitiendo quien tenia mejor cuerpo y quien era mejor duelista ¬¬_

_En cuanto a los demás se divertían jugando, hasta que avisan la hora de la cena y todos de salían de la piscina para secarse y ponerse algo de ropa por encima y empezaron a servirse la comida y disfrutarla._

_Ah pasado el tiempo y como lo predijo Kaiba los que han quedado al final han sido los de aquella y lista y el próximo duelo será el de Doug y Macko Tsunami y muchos están ansiosos por ver ese duelo jamás antes presenciado esta será la primera ves que van a tener un duelo._

_A las 9:00 AM salio el anunciante y empezó a hablar:_

_ATENCION EL DUELO ENTRE DOUG DEVLIN Y MACKO TSUNAMI ENPEZARA EN BREVES MOMENTOS _

_En la arena de duelo ya estaban los dos ya listos para empezar el duelo_

_M: jajaja espero que me des una buena batalla Devlin que no deseo perder mi tiempo._

_D: tranquilo pero espero que este duelo no sea muy fuerte para ti marinerito, porque si lo va a ser y tu derrota va a ser tan patética que vas a necesitar un psiquiatra para superarlo jajajajaja_

_M: que buen chiste el que va a necesitar psiquiatra vas a ser tu¡¡ Devlin ¡¡¡_

_D: umm eso ya lo veremos._

_M y D: ahora del duelo ¡¡¡¡_

_D: empieza marinerito_

_M: OK pero no sabes a lo que te enfrentas _

_D: jajaja_

_M: el mar tiene muchos secretos_

_D: bueno ya empieza_

_M: OK_

_D: q' empieces_

_M: convoco un monstruo en modo de defensa (boca abajo), y una carta boca abajo y eso es todo, tu turno_

_D: ah ya era hora marinero,_

_Bueno mi turno entonces utilizo una carta mágica que se llama reload sabes para que sirve supongo _

_M: ¬¬ claro que se _

_D: bueno entonces mezclare mi mano con el deck y sacare otras 5 cartas _

_M: OH que interesante chico_

_D: convoco a un monstruo en modo de defensa (boca abajo), y una carta boca abajo y termino_

_M: por que no atacas que tienes miedo _

_D: jajajaja no hay por que apresurarse _

_M: mi turno saco mi carta jajajajajaa no sabes lo que te espera doug jaja convoco a umi jajajajaja y paso._

_D: jaja un campo y para que sirve_

_M: jajaja pronto lo descubrirás doug_

_D: bueno_

_M: tu turno_

_D: saco mi carta ToT paso_

_M: convoco un pez con nombre botton dweller con poder de atc1650/def 1700 pero con umi en el campo su poder aumenta en 200 puntos_

_D: pero eso no es posible ya que tu monstruo tiene 5 estrellas y necesitas sacrificar un monstruo._

_M: jajaja con umi en el campo no necesito semejante cosa ya que umi es capaz de quitarle una estrella de poder y y puedo convocarlo sin sacrificar jajajaja estas perdido doug._

_D: OH no que más podrá hacer esa carta umi _

_M: ataco con mi peje lagarto a tu carta boca bajo _

_D: jajaja chistes mi monstruo es un man.eater-bug y me permite destruir un monstruo de tu lado del campo_

_M: no no puede ser_

_D: destruyo tu monstruo boca arriba_

_M: termino mi turno_

_D: saco mi carta convoco un monstruo en modo de defensa (boca abajo), termino_

_M: por que no atacas_

_D: tú espera_

_M: saco mi carta y convoco a mi sea serpient con un atc 1850/def _

_1500 y con umi aumenta a atc 2050 jjjajajajjaa_

_D: eso si es un problema _

_M: activo mi carta mágica fisura_

_D: no mi maga de la fe no_

_M: ataco tus puntos de vida _

_D: no noo_

_M 8000/ D 5950_

_M: tu turno_

_D: saco mi carta, convoco un monstruo en modo de defensa (boca abajo), y termino_

_M: jajaja no sabes que hacer hasta cuando vas ah atacar_

_D: pronto yo confío en los dados_

_M: mi turno saco mi carta y ataco a tu monstruo_

_D: o_

_M: de que te ríes _

_D: mira tú mismo_

_M: que es un koala_

_D: si pero su efecto es cuando es atacado pierdes 400 puntos de vida por cada carta que tengas en la mano_

_M: oh no tengo 4 cartas_

_D: tu daño fue de 1600 puntos_

_M 6400/ D 5950_

_M: tu turno chico dado_

_D: saco mi carta y termino_

_M: no tienes monstruo en el campo que te defiendan atacare tus puntos de vida_

_D: mira y sufre activo mi carta trampa waboku y el daño se hace de cero _

_M: pura suerte_

_D: suerte la de los dados_

_M: tu turno_

_D: jajaja estas perdido macko mira mi monstruo convoco al gran orco con sus _

_Atc 2200 _

_M: no puedo hacer nada _

_D: quieres que te ataque o que_

_M: ataca pero tu monstruo cuando ataca cambia a defensa _

_D: si pero eso no importa ataco a tu monstruo y pierdes 150 puntos de vida_

_M 6250 / D 5950_

_M: mi turno _

_D: si adelante_

_M: saco mi carta y sacrifico a mi monstruo boca abajo y convoco a ocean snake y recordaras que tenía una carta boca abajo _

_D: mmmmmmm si la pusiste en tu primer turno _

_M: pues es hora de revelar esa carta es mi trampa mizhizure me permite llevarme a un monstruo al cementerio cuando otro monstruo es enviado y como yo sacrifique a mi monstruo me llevo a tu orco al cementerio jajajajajaja_

_D: no mis puntos de vida vas ah hacer dañados_

_M: si y ataco directo con mi monstruo que tiene de atc 2300 gracias a umi_

_D: noooooo_

_M6250/ D 3650_

_M: tu turno_

_D: saco mi carta y convoco a mi genio de la lámpara con su atc 1800/def100 y además _

_Le equipo una carta magica malevolent nuzzler y su poder de ataque aumenta su poder en 700 puntos jaja y su poder de ataque es de 2500 puntos y ataco a tu moustruo_

_M: pierdo 200 puntos no es nada_

_M: 6050/D 3650_

_D: tu turno_

_M: saco mi carta oh mi pescador legendario ya era hora coloco una carta boca abajo y paso_

_D: que no convoco nada_

_M: que no convoque a mí pescador legendario O.O se me olvido ToT convócalo_

_D: jajajajajaja como que se te olvido convocar jajajaja_

_M: ToT no convoque_

_D: saco mi carta, salio mi ipachi blaizing atc1850/def0 lo convoco y le agrego una magia que se llama mask of brutality y le agrega 1000 puntos de atc extras y entonces _

_Su poder es de 2850 y ataco tus puntos de vida mi mascara y no pago 1000 puntos para que se destruya la mascara y paso_

_M: como no convoque ahora solo me que dan 200 puntos de vida_

_M: 200/D 3650_

_M: ToT_

_M: saco mi carta, activo mi carta boca abajo solenn wishes e incremento mis puntos de vida en 500 por cada carta que rsco de mi deck_

_M: 700/ D 3650_

_M: convoco a mi pescador legendario, mi pescador tiene de atc 2050 y no necesito sacrificar por umi_

_D: ohh y eso que solo te quedan 700 puntos de vida_

_M: y coloco una carta boca abajo (espero q' crea que es una trampa) vamos duog ataca si te atreves_

_D: fue bueno duelar con tigo macko pero la suerte estuvo con migo acabo de sacar la carta de tu perdición mira es una fisura_

_M: no puede ser eh perdido ToT_

_D. lastima macko pero tienes que perder activo mi fisura para tu pescador legendario _

_M: ToT_

_D: Ataco con mis dos monstruo _

_M: fue un placer perder ante ti me equivoque eres un gran duelista ojala tengas mucha suerte en tu camino _

_M:0/ D3650_

_D: muchas gracias y el honor fue mía mucha suerte para ti también_

_M: adios amigo ¡_

_D: adios amigo ¡_

_Sale el anunciante:_

_Y EL GANADOR ES DOUG DEVLIN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Y las chicas empezaron a gritar doug doug doug doug doug …._

_Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se cambiaron para nuevamente ir a la piscina (nunca se cansa de la piscina ¬¬) acepto los hermanos Ishtar quienes decidieron ir a jugar tenis, al regresar Mokuba le dijo a Ishizu que su hermano la estaba esperando en su cuarto ,esto hizo que la morena se pusiera nerviosa, _

_Muy bien Mokuba ya voy , ok Isis _

_Al subir empezó en el ascensor a preguntarse y pensar para que la quería Kaiba y debía aceptar que la verdad que el comportamiento de los dos daba mucho que pensar y después del rompimiento de Kaiba con Amanda las cosas se fueron tornando un poco diferente._

_Flash Back _

_Como que vas a terminar conmigo porque ¿?¡¡¡¡_

_Haber espero que no sea muy fuerte para ti , lo que pasa es que nunca te quise mas que para publicidad y gracias porque me diste bastante publicidad gracias a ti mis ventas subieron aunque no lo, necesitaba pero no lo rechazo o sea y ahora ya no te necesito mas después del desastre que hiciste en Francia_

_Pero a cualquiera le puede pasar _

_Flash Back 2_

_Amanda sal _

_Ok _

_Ella sale y empieza a desfilar pero en eso se cae y se levanta de nuevo pero se vuelve a caer y un fotógrafo se para de su puesto y la ayuda pero Amanda lo golpea y agarra su cámara y la tira al piso y patea al fotógrafo y ella se vuelve a caer y le vomita encima._

_Fin del Flash Back 2_

_Pero que se caigan si pero no que agredas a un fotógrafo que trato de ayudarte y encima lo vomitas, lo siento eres muy linda debo admitir, pero no eres mi tipo además no eres muy inteligente que se diga así que lo siento terminamos y aléjate de mi._

_Ahhhhh yyyyyyyyy como me puedes hacer esto TE ODIO¡¡¡¡ ojala te mueras y que también quiebre tu compañía, y tu que ves arabe estupida esto es personal¡¡¡¡ , se va llorando Amanda._

_Lo siento mucho Kaiba, no se que decirte_

_No digas nada tu sabes que no me gustaba, la novia que quiero , deseo que sea hermosa natural e inteligente como tu , esto hace que la morena se sonroje hasta mas no poder , lo siento pero debo retirarme , nos vemos _

_Si nos vemos._

_Fin del Flash Back 1_

_Que nervios solo espero que no sea nada malo, en eso toca la puerta del cuarto de Seto y _

_Adelante…_

_Si Kaiba para que me llamabas?_

_Necesito hablar seriamente contigo por favor pasa y siéntate que lo que te voy a decir es muy serio y cambiara la forma de amistad entre nosotros _

_Glup hace la morena "hay dios que será"_

_Escucha lo que te voy a decir es que…._

_Continuara…_

_Espero que les haya gustado el tercer chap, manden reviews y si desean que ponga algunas otras parejas en el fic solo díganlo y hacemos una pequeña votación para poner una o dos parejas secundarias._

_Bye , saludos y besos _


	3. Chapter 4 Revelando secretos profundos

_Que feliz soy de que le aya gustado el tercer chap la verdad estoy tan contenta , bueno en cuanto a los reviews:_

_Sakuraby: no tienes porque sorprenderte, eres una excelente escritora y te mereces más que esto pero contribuyo para darte alguno de los honores que te mereces sigue leyendo mi fic que muy pronto la relación de isis y seto se pone más, bueno ya sabes ¬¬. Saludos._

_Afroditacoral: jajaja tranquila que lo cosa se pone más hot jajaja y me alegra que te guste mi fic muchos saludos para ti y cuídate. Besos._

_Bueno dejando mí incontenible felicidad le mandara de su parte las felicitaciones a Lexi se que le va a alegrar mucho y sin aburrirlas mas les dejo con el cuarto chap:_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Cuarto chap: Revelando secretos profundos_

_Bueno isis lo que te quiero decir es que, pero primero no te ofendas ni te molestes y no quiero que cambie nada entre nosotros esto es lo que te voy a decir:_

_Se que algo mas profundo que una amistad esta presente entre nosotros y me refiero al sentimiento llamado AMOR y eso a pesar de que nada mas lo sentí una ves y fue realmente lindo mientras duro no quiero volverlo a sentir a si que por mi bien y por el tuyo seria bueno que tuviéramos cierta lejanía uno del otro , isis soy un hombre que aunque no lo quiera soy mujeriego y si llegamos a algo no quiero que pase incidentes no se si sabes a lo que me refiero , el hecho es que espero de todo corazón que yo me aya equivocado y que tu no estés enamorada de mi porque de lo contrario mis palabras te lastimaron y arruinaron futuras esperanzas tuyas conmigo._

_Por favor dime que estoy equivocado _

_No lo estas , en esto isis sale llorando mientras kaiba trata de seguirla pero se detiene al saber que aunque no fuera plan de ella iban a terminar en una situación comprometedora así que decidió parar y que fuera su hermano quien la consolara y la ayudara a entender._

_Realmente me siento como un idiota yo la quiero lo se pero no me va a pasar de nuevo además por su propio bien no me enredare en esos líos amorosos prefiero seguir con mi vida normal U.U._

…

_Como se atrevió a hacerme eso, pero de que hablo si nunca tuvimos NADA y nunca lo tendremos (llorando) mejor me voy y así me ahorro dolor y sufrimiento de verlo todos los días que me quedan aquí y en fin solo tengo que pensar como safarme de marick , ya va un momento el me podía chantajear cuando kaiba no savia que me gustaba pero ahora que lo sabe no puede hacerme nada así que quedo libre ¡¡¡¡ por fin lo podré matar jajajaja_

_Hola hermanita ,_

_Me voy a Egipto ,_

_Que jajaja estas bajo mi control así que no puedes _

_Ya no kaiba sabe la verdad que me gusta ¡¡  (diciendo esto con la cara mas feliz del mundo no por que kaiba sepa la verdad si no porque le demostró a su hermano mas astucia que el)_

_Y eso que tus poemas y pensamientos cursis y ridículos aun están aquí_

_Oh es verdad pero que importa si contal dáselo me voy a Egipto y ya es muy tarde _

_Y si se lo doy ahora,_

_Me voy ahora _

_Ah bueno yo lo hago pero mañana buenas noches hermanita ah y por cierto también lo publicare en todo el hotel hasta mañana_

_Ok soporto lo de kaiba y poco pero que el hotel completo lo sepa tengo una imagen que cuidar no puedo creer esto _

_Marick olvidalo me quedo y estoy a tus ordenes otra ves( diciendo esto con su cara roja y furica)_

_Jaja no me lo tenías que decir hasta mañana_

_Adios ._

_Y asi los dos bellos durmientes(sobre todo ¬¬) descansan para el largo dia de mañana ._

_Ya son las 9:00 de la mañana y ya el segundo duelo de las finales esta por comenzar, isis se encontraba nerviosa pero lo estaba porque no querìa perder el duelo ya que kaiba lo hiba a presenciar aunque su rival no era un oponente fuerte para ella pero aun asi tenia algo de temor_

_Sale el presentador: el duelo de ishizu ishtar y wiwell underwood esta apunto de comenzar_

_umm espero que este duelo sea interesante aunque devo decir que los duelos, bueno los ultimos ¬¬ que han pasado han sido interesantes. Dice kaiba_

_W: 8000 / I: 8000_

_I: preparado para perder wiwil under Word_

_W: tu siempre con tus cortesías _

_I: entonces quieres ke te diga insecto _

_W: ¬¬ bueno mejor empecemos el duelo_

_I: este bien comienza tú _

_W: ok isis pero esta pérdida _

_W, I: duelo_

_I: saquemos nuestras 5 cartas _

_W: jijijijijijijij ke suerte ya me salieron una de las mejores cartas de mi deck jijijij_

_Solo falta una y isis estará perdida._

_I: y tu jugada cual es_

_W: jijiji mira empezare con mi girochin kuwagata es un insecto con atk 1700/def 1000 Lo convoco en ataque y activo mi carta que me dará el gane es mi barrera contra insectos jijiji _

_I: bueno no se para ke te sirva esa carta si yo no tengo ningún insecto pero bueno mi turno (saco mi carta ) y convoco a mi monstruo ke se llama absorbin kid from the sky_

_tk 1300/ def 1000 lo convoco en ataque y termino._

_W: jijijiji (la atacare , saco mi carta) no salio la carta ke me daría el triunfo pero bueno_

_Creo te atacare._

_I: o_

_W: por que te alegra si ataque a tu mousntruo_

_I: hora veras _

_W: ¿_

_I: cuando mi monstruo es destruido por otro monstruo y mandado al cementerio mis puntos de vida aumentan, me bajaras la diferiencia pero también me subes 300 puntos de vida por cada estrella de tu insecto._

_W: oh mi monstruo tiene 4 estrellas entonces te subo 1200 puntos de vida O.o_

_I: haci es entonces yo tengo 8700 puntos de vida gracias wiwel_

_W: ToT_

_I 8700 / W 8000_

_W: tendré mas cuidado la próxima, termino mi turno_

_I: (saco mi carta) coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y no coloco ningún monstruo y termino_

_W: O.o (saco mi carta) coloco a mi monstruo muka muka atk 600 en ataque con su efecto que le aumenta sus puntos de ataque según las cartas que tenga en la mano y tengo 5 haci que le aumenta 300 X cada carta tiene 2100 de atk mi monstruo_

_I: activo una de mis cartas boca a bajo que es ultimate offering su efecto es que si quieres convocar un monstruo necesitas pagar 500 puntos de vida si quieres convocar,_

_Y como ya convocaste a tu muka muka y pierdes 500 puntos._

_I 8700 / W 7500_

_W: oh juega muy bien esta mujer_

_I: y te recuerdo que esta carta es permanente_

_W: ToT bueno y te ataco con mis dos mounstros a tus puntos de vida_

_I: nooooooo_

_W: pierdes 3800 _

_W: pierdes 3800 puntos de vida _

_I: no, me descuide no volverá a pasar_

_I: 4900 / W 7500_

_W: tu turno_

_I: (saco mi carta oh salio la carta de mi amor kaiba se la robe la otra noche cuando me dijo que me quería verme los ojos de cerca la tomo sin que se diera cuenta)_

_Ok la convoco en honor a mi amor oculto o y el monstruo es ryu-kishin powered _

_W: que cursi eres jijiji ya terminantes_

_I: cállate insensible tu no entiendes_

_W: zzzzzzzzzz me duermes _

_I: lo convoco en atk 1600/ def 1200 y coloco una carta boca abajo y termino_

_W: (saco mi carta , no es la que ocupo) convoco si o no, si convoco el poder de mi monstruo muka se queda igual y si no convoco aumenta que hago mmmmm…_

_Coloco una carta boca a bajo y termino te dejare vivir un turno mas._

_I: oh muchas gracias insecto jajajaja (saco mi carta) convoco a mi hysteric fairy _

_atk 1800 / def 500y le coloco una carta mágica que aumenta sus puntos de _

_atk en 500_

_W: espera tengo una carta boca a bajo jijiji no pensé usarla tan pronto revélate carta boca a bajo es mi carta trampa really eternal _

_I?_

_W: su efecto es que destruye todos los moustros que estén equipados con cartas mágicas haci que dile adiós a tu mosntruo_

_I: nooo _

_W: jijijij este duelo es mió _

_I: ToT pasó_

_W: (saco mi carta si la que ocupaba) coloco una carta boca a bajo y termino jiji (un turno y la podre activar) atacame isis si te atre vez _

_I: mi turno (saco mi carta) ToT cambio a mi monstruo que me dio mi amor a defensa y activo mi carta que tenia boca abajo es mi trampa con el nombre gift of the mystical elf que sirve para aumentarme mis puntos de vida en 300 por cada monstruo que este en el campo en total son 3 haci que gano 900 puntos_

_I: 5800 / W: 7500_

_I: y coloco una carta boca a bajo y termino_

_W: (saco mi carta, por que no me ataco maldición) oh tiene 2 cartas boca a bajo colocare un monstruo boca a bajo ( en defensa) y termino "atacame isis"_

_I: coloco una carta boca a bajo y es todo_

_W: ToT no volvió a atacar (saco mi carta) y le doy slip a mi monstruo boca a bajo y con su efecto puedo destruir a una de tus cartas trampas_

_I: si pero como ya lo convocastes pierdes 500 puntos de vida por mi carta trampa ultimate offering _

_W: me había olvidado esa carta entonces destruyo esa carta con el efecto de mi trap master _

_I: ok se destruye_

_I: 5800/ W: 7000_

_W: termino, mi monstruo trap master queda en atk y silo tiene 500 puntos de atk (haber si me ataca)_

_I: (saco mi carta) oh excelente sacrifico la carta que me presto mi amorcito _

_W: cursi _

_I: cayate_

_W: jijijij_

_I: sacrifice y convoco a mi gyakutenno megami, con su poder de atk 1800/ def 2000 y además le activo una magia que se llama cestus of dagla que le aumenta 500 puntos de atk 2300 y te ataco wiwil_

_W: jijiji activo mi carta trampa DN surgir que me permite elegir un tipo de monstruo para todo tus moustros y elijo insecto ya que tengo mi barrera contra insecto te será imposible dañar mis puntos de vida jijijijij_

_I: con que eso era lo que tramabas_

_W: jijijijjjjij_

_I: entonces termino colocando una carta boca a bajo y eso es todo_

_W: (saco mi carta) estas perdida isis saque la carta que me dará la victoria jijijijjiji_

_I: asi cual es_

_W: mira es mi change of Herat_

_I: oh no, puedo perder si me ataca directo_

_W: la activo y selecciono a tu único monstruo y te ataco con todos mis moustros que son 4 en total mira es mi muka muka, girochin, trap master y tu monstruo perderás 6900_

_Muka muka atk 2400_

_Girochin atk 1700_

_Trap master atk 500_

_Gyakutenno megami atk 2300_

_I: pero activo mi carta boca a bajo dian keto que aumenta mis puntos de vida en 100 puntos _

_I: 100 / W: 7000_

_W: Jijiji te quedan solo 100 puntos de vida que me puedes hacer con eso termino_

_I: regresa mi monstruo a mi lado del campo (saco mi carta) de perdis activo mi carta ookazy que me permite bajarte directamente 800 puntos de vida_

_W: eso es todo _

_I: termino _

_I: 100 / W: 6200_

_W: (saco mi carta ) coloco una carta boca a bajo y ataco con mi muka muka atk 2400, mi mostró es mas fuerte que el tuyo con tan solo 100 puntos y con eso basta para que pierdas el duelo isis jijiji_

_I: no activo mi carta boca a bajo reinforcements que me permite aumentar 500 puntos de ataque a mi monstruo haci que tu mismo te heces perder tus puntos de vida y se destruye tu monstruo mas fuerte_

_W: ToT noooo_

_I: aun puedo ganar pierdes 400 puntos de vida_

_I: 100 / W 5800_

_W: tu turno morena_

_I: (saco mi carta ) coloco mi única carta en modo de defensa (boca a bajo) y termino_

_W: (saco mi carta 0) me gusto pelear contra a ti pero esto debe acabar_

_I: O.o_

_W: sacrifico a mi monstruo trap master para convocar a mi mejor monstruo la reina insecto con su atk 2200 pero con su efecto que le aumenta 1000 puntos por cada insecto que hay en el campo, y como hay 3 insectos le aumenta a 3000 puntos de ataque_

_I: como que 3 yo solo veo 2_

_W: nana jijij recuerdas mi DN sigue en el campo y de tu lado tienes un insecto y por eso hay 3 insectos en el campo_

_I: o.O como pude perder que va a decir mi amor _

_W: cursi jijijjiji_

_I: ¬¬ si de Por si no me quiere _

_W: ataco con mi reina insecto atk 4200 y tu solo tienes 100 puntos lo siento isis_

_I: ToT_

_W: si gane no lo puedo creer_

_I: si eh perdido ToT no lo puedo creer yo _

_I: 0 / W6400_

_No lo puedo creer perdí, dice esto la morena con un tono de voy a llorar ToT que voy a hacer que a pensar seto, dirá que soy una incompetente ¬¬._

_Que incompetente lo que tiene de bonita no lo tiene de duelista ¬¬_

_En fin que mas me voy a mi cuarto a meditar y a maldecir hasta que el diablo me busque para mandarme al infierno o no mejor me voy no tengo nada que hacer ya que no tengo mas duelos ya que perdí o pero mi hermano si ¬¬_

_Ya eran las 5:00 pm _

_En el cuarto de kaiba:_

_Tal ves Deva ir a decirle a isis que lo siento "solo busco excusas para ir a su cuarto y …" pero que digo dios oh no ya se voy a pedirle que me de la carta que me quito ya que la voy a necesitar bueno es una basura de carta pero si se va por lo menos la podré ver por ultima ves "ves que si la quieres buscas excusas para entrar a su cuarto eso es todo" me estoy volviendo loco "loco pero por ella" ya vasta¡¡¡ :o_

_Isis tocan la puerta ábrela, no puedo marick me estoy vistiendo acabo de salir de la ducha _

_Ok yo la abro pero me debes una_

_¬¬_

_Ah hola kaiba (dice en voz muy baja el nombre de kaiba)_

_Marick quien es?_

_Eh servicio al cuarto_

_Ok_

_Como me llamaste?_

_Ehy tranquilo pasa isis esta en su cuarto_

_Ok gracias_

_De nada , jajaja (risa diabólica) _

_Isis escucha a alguien abriendo la puerta de su cuarto pero no le paro ya que penso que era marick _

_Isis yo queria decirte que(kaiba queda con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que vio aunque claro no fue intencional)_

_Ahhhhhh kaiba ehhh que haces tu aquí (diciendo esto tratando se de taparse su parte de arriba ya que no se había puesto todavía el brasier para cuando entro kaiba) _

_Eh (totalmente sonrojado) vine a pedirte la carta que me quitaste ya que la voy a necesitar ¬¬_

"_uy que pena encima de que me vio desnuda la parte de arriba todavía me pide la carta que le robe que pena, trágame tierra"_

_Eh este ya te la doy _

_Ok gracias_

_Este de nada (toda roja)_

_Toma tu carta_

_Bien gracias ya me voy _

_Ok _

_Por cierto tú te vas hoy_

_Eh este no _

_Ah bueno entonces me ahorro el abrazo para cuando te vallas guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la morena se sonroje_

_Bueno será para después hablando con un tono de decepción lo cual no fue desapercibido por el CEO_

_A menos que quieras que te lo de ahora y después cuando te vallas te doy otro mas _

_Totalmente roja, bueno si tu quieres"que"_

_Claro… abraza a isis pero ella se olvido de que tenia nada mas puesto el brasier lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran al tener contacto con el abrazo _

_Kaiba se queda mirando a isis lo cual la pone muy nerviosa _

_Estaba pensando isis si también quieres que te de el beso de amigos y después te doy otro cuando te vallas_

"_Beso de amigos" claro porque no "metí la pata otra ves, bueno no será nada desagradable jajaja"_

_Ok, kaiba agacha un poco la cabeza para ponerla a la altura de la cabeza de isis y en eso cuando el le iba a dar el beso en la mejilla paso que como si fuera un acto del que el no pudo controlar y termino besando a isis en la boca y ella por supuesto le respondió al beso y pronto ese beso termino siendo algo mas que un beso (¬¬)_

_Y marick al darse cuenta de eso les cerro la puerta silenciosamente para no interrumpir y se fue de la suite en la que estaban (kaiba tiene preferencias porque el y los hermanos ishtar son los únicos que tenias suite los demás tenían puros cuartos normales ¬¬)_

_Volviendo al beso, pronto los dos como si la cama los llamara se acostaron en ella y los dos estaban de lado los dos abrazándose y pronto kaiba se dijo para si mismo que eso era un error pero el tenia sus nesesiades de hombre además aunque no lo admitiera el amaba a isis así que _

_El se puso encima de isis y empezó a besarle el cuello y ella en todo lo que le hacia o besaba la ponía nerviosa y mas roja cada ves y al terminar de besarle el cuello bajo hasta sus senos y los beso uno por uno y ya en pocos segundos no tenia mas el brasier puesto luego isis para no quedar mal le quito la gabardina a seto para poner mas cómodamente sus manos en la fuerte espalda de seto y cada ves que lo acariciaba en la espalda sentía los músculos de el y eso hizo que le provocara y le quito la camisa pero ahora tenia dudas porque vio su abdomen marcado y le provoco pasar sus manos por el pero luego recapacito y pensó que primero por la espalda aprovechando la posición y cuando ella estuviera enzima de el pasaría sus manos por su abdomen así que empezó a acariciar la espalda del CEO y eso que el se excitara y empezó a quitarle el jean que tenia y dejándola en ropa interior pero luego ella como no se deja dominar volteo al CEO poniéndolo en la posición en la que ella estaba ahora ella estaba arriba y el abajo pero antes de que ella empezara a acariciar su abdomen y a besarlo le quito los pantalones que tenia puesto así dejándolo en bóxer y así después de eso empezó a recorrer en cuerpo del CEO con sus besos y caricias pero el CEO tampoco es de esos que se dejan dominar y la volvió a poner en la poción inicial en la que estaba es decir debajo de el y le quito la ultima pieza de ropa que tenia que era su ropa interior de abajo y así ya tenia a isis totamente al "natural" y para que ella no se sonrojara el se quito los boxer pero al contrario eso hiso que ella se sonrojora hasta mas no poder y el la miro y ella dijo haslo esta bien nunca lo eh echo pero tu me enseñaras y el le dedico una tierna sonrisa y asi empezo a penetrarla al principio le dolia pero luego aparto eso para dejar pasar el placer pero mas tarde el ya habia acabado y ambos estaban cansados y ya era de noche y como es devido después de tanta diversión y como quedaron cansados isis se enrosco en los fuertes y musculosos brazos de kaiba y el la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo y ambos se dijeron te amo y los dos cayeron dormidos en una noche de luna resplandeciente. Para mañana enfrentar un nuevo día._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Que tal? Espero que les aya gustado y espero que no aya sido mucho lemon pero en fin recuerden dejarme rr con sus quejas, felicitaciones u opiniones estoy abierta a recibirlos y acuérdense por favor de decirme si desean que ponga alguna otra pareja (máximo 2 parejas más) o si desean que lo deje con la pareja principal._

_Muchos saludos y besos._

_Au Revoir _


End file.
